To prevent information data loss, most of current mobile terminals are capable of implementing information data backup and recovery functions, but if no confidentiality processing is performed on information data backup and recovery, personal privacy information is quite easily to be disclosed. In the prior art, secrecy processing is generally performed in a manner of setting a password for a backup file. However, if a user fails to find a password of a backup file due to a reason like that the password of the backup file was set a long time ago, it is difficult to recover information data of the backup file. But if no password is set, information security cannot be ensured.